


21

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	21

Cold mind  
Shutting out  
Everyone  
Everything  
A faint buzzing  
Water flooding into you  
Hair falls in your face  
Block them out  
A grey fog  
Swirls through your mind  
Settling on the memories  
Trying to absorb them  
Trying to swish them out  
Bone chilling emptiness  
One can only hope


End file.
